Baby
by Melody123
Summary: Reno discovers an entertaining piece of black-mail material about our favourite puppy and the Generals have to stick their oars in as well. And all Zack wanted to do was listen to his iPod in peace. oneshot, rated for bored and slightly sadistic generals


A/N: Wow this is so much longer than I intended…. Anyway, this fic is for bunniez-r-luv *heart* I hope you like it my dear!

I apologise for the OOC-ness in advance…. They kinda ran away from me… oops.

Oh yeah, I do not own anything to do with anything, including Final Fantasy or Justin Beiber *shudders* _I don't want to own anything to do with Beiber!_ I have just borrowed his song for the purposes of my eternal amusement only.

Baby

A door slammed as Reno entered the converted cargo area from the helicopter's cockpit. His boots thumped on the metal flooring as he walked lazily down to where four stony men were sitting in silence.

"Yo. So how you doin' down here? Rather basic outfit for Shinra's finest isn't it? I would have been holding out hope for those nice plushie seats they have on Rufus's private jets…. "

The men seated just ignored him.

The helicopter's normal cargo hold had been 'renovated' and now contained 2 rows of typical troop seating bolted along either side of the helicopter. There was a space in the middle for a secure luggage hold, and there were 4 large swords of varying lengths and colours lying on the top.

Slouched on the overly uncomfortable chairs on the right side were two men with ebony coloured hair; one spiky, the other straight. The spiky man was plugged into an iPod with his eyes closed and feet resting on the luggage, and thus was totally oblivious to Reno's entrance.

The other men looked up from his large book.

"Reno if you're down here, then who is flying the helicopter?" The straight-haired man enquired.

"No worries Angeal. It's on autopilot straight to Costa del Sol, so I can come down here to partake in the riveting and engaging conversation yo."

Angeal just humphed in acknowledgment and lowered his head to return to his book.

The other two men seated on the other side of helicopter had totally ignored this exchange. A man with flaming red hair was sitting bolt upright, head resting on the wall behind him. Another man was stretched out along the row of seats with his head in the other's lap and legs crossed at the ankles. The redhead was absent-mindedly stroking the man's hair which was long and silver. Both had their eyes closed.

"Finished staring yet Reno?" The silver-haired man drawled with a quiet, deep voice.

"Not exactly the life of the party, are we Sephiroth? Bit sleepy there yo?"

"Be quiet you annoying little pest. Go back to your hole." The red-haired man cracked open one eye, and pinned Reno with a poisonous glare.

"Alright, I'm going. Keep your hair on yo" Reno turned away muttering something under his breath which sounded remarkably like "meanie poo Genesis"

"I heard that"

Since Genesis and Sephiroth were clearly busy being gay and Angeal was too scary to piss off, the only person left who might afford the bored redhead any entertainment was Zack.

Plonking down beside the oblivious ebony-haired man, Reno greeted his old friend with their traditional greeting.

"Man. How's it going yo?"

The mako-blue eyes opened.

"Reno. Aren't you flying the helicopter?" Zack cocked his head endearingly to one side.

"Pleased to see you too. Nuh, the bird's on autopilot. Anyway I'm bored yo."

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Entertain me" Reno gave his best 'cute' grin

"No." Zack closed his eyes again and leant his head back.

"Oo someone's in a _bad_ mood. But then again, who wouldn't be if they were stuck with Grumpy, Sleepy and…. Angeal"

Zack rolled his eyes at Reno's impression of the First-class soldiers; the most powerful fighters in the history of the known world. Only Reno would compare the most feared soldiers in Shinra with several members of the Seven Dwarfs.

"Then whatcha listening to, yo?" Reno swiftly grabbed an earphone from Zack's ear.

_And I was like; Baby Baby Baby, ooohh. Like Baby Baby Baby noooo. Baby Baby Baby, thought you'd always be mine_

"DUDE, NO!" Reno ripped out the earphone and jumped to his feet. The Generals looked up, startled by Reno's yelling.

Reno pointed a shaking finger at Zack, horror written all over his face.

"What. Is. That?"

"It's… my sister's song!" Zack's voice was higher than usual.

Reno paused, processing. "Dude, you don't have a sister."

"SHUT YOUR FACE."

Both men looked quickly away from each other, and Reno put his face in his hands.

"Man, just get rid of it" and with that final sentiment, Reno stomped out of the cargo hold.

Angeal looked up from his book to stare at Zack quizzically. Sephiroth sat up with a groan, and swung his feet off the chairs. Genesis cracked open an eye.

"So then, what got rid of him that quickly ey?" Genesis enquired, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "Come on; spill your secret anti-Reno device"

"Not gonna tell you."

"Don't be like that Puppy. Share please." Angeal got a slightly evil grin on his face, and quicker than lightening he grabbed Zack's iPod out of his hands.

Zack's stomach dropped and sweat began beading on his palms. _Here we go. Let the teasing begin. _There was nothing worse than three bored Generals. All Zack wanted to do now was go curl up in a ball in the corner to hide. But he couldn't.

"What's this? Baby by Justin Beiber…. Never heard of it…."

Genesis sat up. "Where have you been 'Geal? It's only the most annoying and popular song at the moment… with prepubescent females….." Genesis turned to grin evilly at Zack.

"Put it on the speakers 'Geal" Sephiroth had a wicked twinkle in his emerald eyes.

Angeal plugged in Zack's iPod to the speakers and re-started the song.

_Woahh~ woahh~ oh woah~ You know you love me. I know you care. Just shout whenever, I'll be there. _

"Oh! This song. By that 9-year old hair-flick boy" Angeal smiled in recognition.

"ARGH! TURN IT OFF!" floated through the door from the cockpit.

"Oops" Angeal blessedly cut Beiber off mid "Baby".

"You listen to that?" Sephiroth turned to look at Zack, an incredulous look on his handsome face. "Don't you have anything half manly to listen to, like Metallica or something?"

Zack blushed pink, and looked down intently at the floor.

"Didn't you hear Seph, it's his _sister's song_" Genesis's grin almost split his face.

"SHUTTUP GENESIS!" Zack yelled, flushing even redder.

Genesis started sniggering and Sephiroth joined in with a full blown laugh. Even Angeal start to chuckle at the expense of his puppy.

"You" Genesis spat out whilst giggling "You are never going to live this one down Zack"

"No he's not. He'd better hope it doesn't get back to the troops though" Sephiroth winked at Angeal who smiled back.

"Guys! Don't be so mean!" Zack looked horrified. "Angeal~" Zack whined. The plea in his voice was rather endearing and Angeal relented.

"It's alright; your secret is safe with us. At least we found a way to get rid of Reno quickly."

"Hey! I heard that!" Reno's voice travelled through the cockpit door.

"Just land the copter Reno" Angeal smiled despite his serious words.

"Do it quickly or ….We'll sing… you-know-what" Genesis couldn't help himself.

Reno laughed "You wouldn't" His words rang like a dare to the three generals.

"You wanna bet?" Sephiroth called out.

He looked over at Genesis and Angeal, and nodded. Simultaneously and perfectly in tune Shinra's most feared Soldiers began singing-

"Woahh~ Woahh~ Oh Woah~ You know you love me. I know you care. Just shout whenever; I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart. We will never ever ever be apart."

Zack groaned with sheer embarrassment at his three idols singing and buried his head between his knees, hands covering his ears. In the cockpit Reno slapped the palm of his hand hard against his forehead.

Zack raised his head just in time to hear Genesis say something which sounded a lot like

"Hey, this song is pretty catchy isn't it?" and Sephiroth and Angeal nod in agreement.

Zack put his head back between his knees.

Unfortunately for him and Reno, the Generals found they quite liked Justin Beiber. They sang it all the way back from Costa de Sol almost causing Reno to divert the helicopter into a tree in sheer annoyance.

And Zack never did live down the Justin Beiber incident.


End file.
